


Amplified

by elemsee



Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, honestly that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsee/pseuds/elemsee
Summary: Sequel to Audience Participation."That was your fantasy, wasn't it, if I recall? 'I've always wanted to ride you in the amplifier chair' — those were your words, if I remember correctly." He smirked and pursed his lips, eyebrows darting upwards, and Felicity hated how much he made her squirm when he looked at her like that.Still, he wasn't wrong.





	Amplified

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

The familiar clanging sound of a wrench dropping to the floor was the first thing that hit Felicity's eardrums as she stepped into the enclave. Darkness spanned the area ahead of her — the usual crowd had cleared out hours ago — but she knew it wasn't entirely unoccupied. Whenever he failed to come to bed, she knew it was the first place to look for him. 

 

"Owen?" the Freelancer called out, her voice a tinny echo reverberating around her. 

 

There was a brief moment of silence, and then his cheerful greeting rang out in the distance as his head popped up from behind a chair in the dimly lit amplifier room. "Hello, sweetheart."

 

A few quick steps and she was beside him. Owen was sprawled out on his front on the stone ground, screwdriver in hand, concentration etched on his face as he stared into the amplifier's control panel. 

 

"Ever heard of a little thing called sleep?" Felicity asked, amused. 

 

The tip of Owen's tongue absently peeked out between his teeth as he continued to fixate on his work, twisting the screwdriver round with both hands as he attempted to put a rogue screw back in its place. "This bloody thing needed recalibrating," he muttered, "I just _knew_  something was off when you were out there earlier on. There was... a hum."

 

"A hum?" The Freelancer cocked a solitary brow. "And this job couldn't wait until morning?"

 

An unimpressed glance was Owen's silent response, and Felicity raised her hands in mock surrender, laughing quietly at his stubbornness. Owen, she knew, was like a dog with a bone whenever he got an idea into his head. 

 

Felicity stepped toward the opposite amplifier and parked herself on the edge of the seat, absently scuffing her shoes against the floor as she watched Owen continue his work. 

 

"You don't have to wait up for me, you know," he remarked, eyes still fixated on the task in front of him. 

 

"I can't sleep without you, you know that."

 

Owen hummed in agreement, his hands ceasing as he looked up to catch the Freelancer's eye. "I think we're both well aware of the mischief you get up to when I'm not around, Miss Davri."

 

They shared a grin, and Felicity felt her cheeks flush as she remembered just what had happened the last time Owen came to bed late. 

 

A few more minutes passed and the cypher's work was finally finished. He tossed the screwdriver aside, not caring as it rolled away on the stone floor, and he jumped up to sit in the seat. His head fell back against the headrest as he emitted a quiet sigh.

 

The Freelancer was at his side in a heartbeat, running a single hand lovingly against his cheek. He leaned into her touch with a smile, blues meeting greens in the low light as he gazed upon her. 

 

She leaned in to press her lips against his, quick and chaste, but he pulled her back in as soon as she pulled away — and this time it was anything _but_  chaste, the cypher's tongue insistent and eager as her lips parted for him without a single shred of resistance. Felicity was never one to deny him what he wanted, especially when it was a want she shared. 

 

"Come here, gorgeous," Owen murmured as he reached to grab her by the waist, and she obliged in an instant, moving forward to straddle his thigh as they dove back in for another open mouthed kiss. 

 

Their make out session escalated quickly, as it always did — patience had never been a forte for either of them. Felicity's hand drifted down to grope at Owen's clothed bulge as she ground shamelessly against his thigh, his hands firmly planted on her ass as she moved. 

 

Owen was the first to break the kiss, breathing heavily as his hooded eyes scanned her face. "I think you should get your clothes off, sweetheart. Need to see you." 

 

Felicity's movements against him came to a sudden halt, a breathy laugh escaping her as she realised what he was planning. "Are — are you serious? _Here_?" 

 

"That was your fantasy, wasn't it, if I recall? 'I've always wanted to ride you in the amplifier chair' — those were your words, if I remember correctly." He smirked and pursed his lips, eyebrows darting upwards, and Felicity hated how much he made her squirm when he looked at her like _that_. 

 

Still, he wasn't wrong. 

 

"Owen, we — what if someone walks in?" she hissed, leaning back to glance quickly down at the enclave doorway. The entire area was as dark and still as it had been when she'd arrived. 

 

"Nobody will be down here for hours, Lis," he told her, and he leaned in close to kiss his way softly down her jawline. The Freelancer's heartbeat was thrumming in her eardrums, her mind trying to talk some sense into her while her body protested against her sensible thoughts, her core pulsing with need as it remained pressed against Owen's thigh. 

 

The way she suddenly kissed him told him she was relenting, and he moaned contentedly as he felt her pull away to stand upright, her hand squeezing at his now very obvious erection, straining eagerly against the fabric of his trousers. 

 

He sucked in a quick breath, his eyes darkened with lust as he watched her undress in front of him. "Naughty, naughty Freelancer."

 

"I blame the influence of my rebellious, horny cypher."

 

It wasn't long before Felicity's clothes were a haphazard pile on the floor at her feet, the cold air of the enclave making her shiver despite the heat that continued to course through her body. 

 

Owen stood up to unclip his vest, tossing it on the ground beside him before returning to his seat. "Ah, yes. Rebellious and horny. I'm pretty sure that was what they wrote about me in my leaver's yearbook at the Satomi." 

 

Felicity snorted. "Honestly, with you it wouldn't surprise me one bit."

 

"Nah." Owen unzipped his trousers, yanking them halfway down his thighs, gripping at his cock as it bobbed free. Felicity swallowed hard with want as she watched him swipe his thumb over the swollen tip, his eyes fluttering shut for half a second as he emitted a relieved sigh. "I only became rebellious and horny once I met you, sweetheart."

 

"I find that hard to believe," she said with a laugh, taking a step toward him, careful to mind her head as she moved in to straddle him in the chair, the metal on either side of her thighs unforgivingly cold as she shuffled into a comfortable position.

 

Carefully she raised her hips, reaching between them to grasp at his cock, watching the cypher's face with wide eyed curiosity and a hint of amusement as she gave him a few cursory strokes. He gasped as she rubbed the head eagerly against her soaking wet folds. 

 

Owen's head lolled back against the headrest as she finally sank down onto his length, and she was so tight and warm around him that he had to will himself not to let go then and there.

 

He felt her clench around him and he shot her an unimpressed look, to which she responded with a giggle. 

 

"Playtime's gonna be real short if you keep doing things like that," he breathed, "Just give me a second, will you?" 

 

Felicity's body jolted with more laughter. "What happened to cypher stamina, hm?" 

 

"I'm pretty sure most cyphers don't have a gorgeous woman balancing on their balls while they're sitting in this chair."

 

"You make a fair point." Felicity leaned in to plant a quick kiss upon his lips before straightening up again, the cloth of his shirt soft against her fingertips as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. 

 

His hands found the curves of her hips, gripping at them firmly as she started to move, slow at first as she adjusted to the delicious stretch of his cock filling her.

 

The Freelancer was already breathless, losing herself in her pleasure as she slowly dragged her hips all the way upward, hovering so that his tip was pressed just against her entrance, before sinking back down in one fluid movement, a lewd squelch ringing out in the heated air between them. 

 

"I'm never going to be able to think of anything else when I see this chair now," she said with a breathy chuckle. 

 

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who has to sit in the bloody thing. I may end up giving you coordinates that send you flying straight into a tree."

 

The quiet laughter they shared quickly dissolved into open mouthed pleasure as the Freelancer began to roll her hips harder against his, the momentum of her movements making the chair rock ever so slightly, creaking precariously under them.

 

Owen's breath was hot against her skin as he pressed his parted lips at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking firmly until he was sure he'd left a mark. He leaned back to admire his handiwork, the tormented piece of skin now flushed an obnoxious deep shade of red.

 

His eyes found hers once more, and the sound of a quiet grunt escaped his lips as he thrust his hips up to meet hers mid-bounce, the slick sounds of her movements filling his ears, primal instinct within him taking over as he grew closer to finding his release.

 

"Just look at you," he crooned, his voice a low rasp in his throat, "Naughty little Freelancer, impaling yourself on your cypher's cock, in the enclave where anyone could catch you —"

 

"Owen, _please_ ," Felicity interrupted, though admittedly she wasn't sure what exactly she was pleading for. 

 

The Freelancer let out a high pitched whine, her bounces stuttery and lacking in any semblance of rhythm now, and Owen didn't need to read her to sense that she was close. She gripped one hand at the back of his neck so tightly that her nails drew blood, and the tiny sparks of pain shot like a livewire to his groin, spurring him on rather than distracting him.

 

Owen let a single hand drift up to palm at her breast, deft fingers circling and pinching at her nipple until it pebbled under his ministrations.

 

"Harder," she stammered, her eyes squeezed shut now, bottom lip caught tightly between her teeth, and she wasn't so much bouncing as she was just grinding desperately against him now, her entire body aching for that extra bit of friction to send her over the edge. 

 

Owen withdrew his fingertips from around her nipple, immediately replacing them with his mouth as he leaned forward with a grin, catching the rosy bud between his teeth and biting down hard, immediately soothing it with the flat of his tongue. His other hand released his iron grip upon her thigh, travelling down to circle his thumb against the slippery nub just above her clit. 

 

Her response was exactly what he expected and needed — Felicity let out a loud wail, her entire body shuddering as she went tumbling into climax, Owen's name a mantra on her lips as she rode each shattering wave of pleasure.

 

She was even tighter around him now, muscles clamped round his cock in a vice grip, and Owen was lightheaded from the pressure, his eyes drifting shut as his head fell back against the headrest. Felicity's wails died into soft whimpers as she continued rocking up against him, desperately wanting to make him feel the way he'd just made her feel.

 

Owen's trembling hands found her hips, gripping at them almost viciously as he helped her move up and down, the chair squeaking and groaning dangerously beneath them, keening sounds falling from the cypher's lips that probably would've embarrassed him under any other circumstance.

 

His hip movements were urgent and stuttery as he met her thrust for thrust, and Felicity's lips were at his ear as she leaned forward, catching his earlobe roughly between her teeth.

 

"Come on, babe," she whispered, and the sound of her voice sent shivers up Owen's spine, "Come for me, I want to feel it, need you to fill me up —"

 

Her filthy words were his much needed undoing, and Owen came with a deep groan, bucking his hips feebly up against hers as he flooded her insides, his body jerking violently with each pulse.

 

Felicity's body was boneless and trembling against his as they finally stilled, a breathy laugh escaping her as she rested her head against his still-heaving chest.

 

"Hey, Owen?"

 

Owen hummed curiously as he wrapped his arms around her, eyes remaining closed as he began to bask in the afterglow.

 

"Is that a bolt down there? Did — did that come from this chair?"

 

The cypher's eyes suddenly flew open wide. He sighed. _So much for basking._

 

"Well, I guess I'm not done fixing this thing after all."


End file.
